The Two Brothers
by Rosie Kitsune
Summary: Rewrite of the original The Two Brothers! When the portal exploded, killing Jazz, Maddie, and Jack, Danny is the only surviving Fenton. But is he even a Fenton? No. He was adopted. His true name is Daniel Grayson. The youngest member of The Flying Graysons and the younger brother of Dick Grayson AKA Robin. IMPORTANT CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite of the Original The Two Brothers!**

**Okay, so let me get the ages straight.**

**Kid Flash- 16**

**Robin- 15**

**Aqualad- 16**

**Miss Martian- 16**

**Artemis- 16**

**Superboy- 16**

**Danny Fenton/ Phantom- 14**

**Wow! There are a LOT of 16 years old!**

**So yeah, whatever. Danny is Blind and Mute. But he's NOT ENTIRELY BLIND! Just read the story to find out what I meant...  
**

* * *

**Summary**

** When the portal exploded, killing Jazz, Maddie, and Jack, Danny is the only surviving Fenton. But is he even a Fenton? No. He was adopted. He true name is Daniel Grayson. The youngest member of The Flying Graysons and the younger brother of Dick Grayson AKA Robin. Danny is left Blind and Mute. He dosen't want to go to Vlad. So he is left alone. But with a help of a new friend, he might survive the streets even though he is Half Ghost. But what is the Light planning? Will Sam, Tucker, and Danielle find Danny? Will Danny and Robin finally reunite?  
**

* * *

**9 Years Ago**

A five year old boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes was watching his parents and his older brother perform. Although, He's hiding behind a barrel because he's too scared that something bad might happen, yet he was watching in awe at the performance since he still couldn't do acrobatic tricks with them.

This boy is Daniel Grayson. He's active, playful, curious, shy , and loyal. He always bonds with his older brother, Richard Dick Grayson.

Now Dick is active, curious, loyal, and protective of his younger brother.

Everything was perfect until the line that his parents are swinging broke. Worst of all, there is no safety net!

Dick Grayson watched at his parents fell from several feet away. He couldn't save them.

Daniel Grayson, scared of something else bad might happen, hid inside the barrel.

Dick watched his parents fall from several feet, all his mother could say is "Dick"

"NOOO!" Dick cried out. He cried because he knew they were gone.

* * *

After everyone left, Danny got out of his hiding place.

"Mom? Dad? Dick? Anybody!?" Danny called out. But with no answer, he just sat there and cried.

"Anybody here?" A female voice asked. She followed the cry to a boy.

"Why hello. Where are your parents?" Asked the brown haired, purple eyed woman.

"Th-they're g-gone" The boy answered his eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Oh my" She said and wiped away the tears using her thumb. "Would you like to come home with me? I have a wonderful husband named Jack. You would also love my daughter, Jasmine"

"Where?"

"Amity Park"

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Danny"

"Well I'm Maddie. Lets go home" She said and carried the boy out of the circus tent.

* * *

**9 Years Later**

A boy with messy black hair and blue eyes is looking at the portal his parents made along with a girl with short black hair and purple eyes, and a boy with brown skin and turquoise eyes.

"Come on Danny, you don't know what's in there" The girl said to Danny.

"I don't know guys, might be dangerous"

"Sam's right dude, maybe you can help your parent's finally fix this thing" The brown skinned boy said.

"Alright Tucker, you guys are right. Who knows what's cool rest inside there" Danny agreed.

He then put on a white and black HAZMAT suit with Jack Fenton's face in the middle. Sam then approached him.

"Hold on" She said and ripped of the embarrassing sticker. "You can't go walking around with this on your chest"

Danny then face the portal. "Alright, here I go" He said and entered the portal.

When he almost tripped on a wire, he put his hands on the wall to balance himself. But his hand suddenly pressed the ON button.

"AAAAGHHHH!" Danny screamed in pain.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker called for their bestfriend.

When Danny finally got out of the portal,the two looked at him in awe.

"Man that hurt" Danny said and looked at his now white gloved hands.

"Huh?"

"Um, Danny? You might wanna look at yourself" Sam said and got out a mirror and handed it to Danny.

What Danny saw was a slightly tanned boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and weraing a black and white HAZMAT suit. After a few seconds, he finally realized that it was him.

"Am I... Dead?"

"Oh Danny! I'm so sorry!" Sam said and run towards him for a hug. But when she finally reached him, she just ran through him.

"What the?" She asked.

A white ring appeared on Danny's waist and split into two. One going up and the other going down. The white haired, green eyed boy now became a normal teenage boy.

"Dude, I think your... half ghost" Tucker said.

"That is so cool! But what about my parents? They hate ghost" Danny said.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll help you" Sam said.

"Yeah dude" Added Tucker.

"Thanks guys"

* * *

_Several months has passed and Danny has complete control of his ghost form, he is know called Danny Phantom. He also gained ice powers. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had been fighting ghost and sending them back into the Ghost Zone. Jazz had found out about Danny being half ghost and she decided to help him. Turns out, Danny had been thrown towards the wall 2 times and had been sucked into the thermos 3 times. Altough Danny still wants her to be part of Team Phantom, as which Jazz calls them Ghost Getters._

_Danny also got a DP logo on his chest when he lost his memory._

_Danny met many evil ghost and another halfa named Vlad Plasmius. He tried to make Danny renounce Jack and make him his evil half ghost son. When Danny refuses, Vlad tries to clone him. The only stable clone his Danielle, a younger and female version of Danny. When Danielle found out that she is being used, she helped Danny stop Plasmius and the two finally got along as cousins._

_When she came back, she told Danny that she is D- stabilizing so with the help of Danny and The Red Huntress, Danielle is finally stable and continue her adventure around the world._

_As for Dick, he became Robin. The partner of Batman. He soon joined The Team to do covert missions for The League._

_So this takes place after D-stabilized and Phantom Planet never happened. I will also include Danielle later on.  
_

* * *

**Present Time**

**Danny's POV**

I was flying around town to for evening patrol, and since Sam and Tucker are out of the country, I'm on my own.

After the patrol, I started to head back home but my ghost sense stopped me and I got into a fighting stance.

"Whelp! Today I'll have your pelt!" A voice said behind me.

I didn't have time to react when something sharp slice across my right arm.

"Aggghh! Skulker!" I yelled when I found my attacker. I fired ghost rays at him using my left arm and my right arm hanging on my side.

"You can't stop me when your arm is damaged!" He yelled to me as he dodge my attacks.

"Oh yes I can!" I yelled back and concentrate all of my energy of my left palm and fired at Skulker's chest. I quickly got out my thermos and sucked him in. I then looked at my right arm. The cut goes from my right shoulder across my right arm and bleeding and I can't actually move it.

'_Well,this sucks'_

I continued flying home, when I'm almost at my destination I hid behind a dumpster and transform back to human. The cut is still there and its bleeding green and red thanks to my ghost half.

'_Man,I am so in trouble when mom and dad found out that my arm is all bruised up'_

I walked towards the front door while holding my right arm. When I reached the door, I could see bright green light that really hurt my eyes, something sharp went across my throat, and I've been blown away pretty hard.

* * *

_Uggghh. What hit me?_

I opened my eyes and I could see everything is in the shade of green. I tried to move my right arm but it's in a sling. I slowly went into a sitting possition. Then I heard a door opened and a green doctor came in.

"Ahh, Good morning Mr. Fenton. You must be wondering what happened. There was an explosion happened inside your house and it was caused by a portal. You were sent back pretty hard. You were blinded by the bright light so you need to wear bandages to protect your eyes. And your mute because a sharp metal sliced across your throat which damaged your vocal chords. As for your right arm, its pretty damaged so you need to wear a sling.

And as for your family. I'm sorry... but the firemen found they're burned bodies. Your legal guardian is now Mr. Masters. You are free to go with him in about a week. There are some clothes to your left if you want to change. Just wait for the nurse, he will come in tomorrow but for now you need some sleep" He explained and walked out of the room.

_Hmmm, my eyes are covered in bandages?_

I then touched my eyes and felt bandages.

_So I can see everything with a tint of green because of my ghost powers._

_Okay, go to Vlad or go in the streets blind, mute, and with a damaged arm to find my brother._

_Vlad, brother, Vlad, brother._

_Ugghh, I can't go to Vlad. I promised my family. So I'll just go and find my brother, But what about Sam and Tucker? I can't go to them, I'll just cause trouble. I always have._

So i decided that its for the best that I don't tell them. Maybe when I finally found Dick I could visit them. So I grabbed the clothes on top of the table on the left side of the bed. There's a dark green hoody, dark blue pants, and black combat boots.

I then went inside the bathroom connected to this room and change. I really hate to wear hospital gowns. Its really hard to put on the hoody when my right arm is on a sling.

_Oh wait. Duh! I can just make it intangible._

And I did so.

When I got out, I saw a green box on top of the bed and a note on top of the box. I approached it and grabbed the note using my left arm since my right is still on a sling.

The note reads,

_Dear Daniel,_

_I am sorry for the loss of your family. This time I couldn't save them because it'll ruin the time stream even more. Your brother is occupied on saving his city so he has no time to find you. But he still remembers you. He always wish that he could see you again. He still loves you, he wants to protect you. As for your friends, it is the right choice to not tell them,yet. You must begin your journey to find you brother. You will also need these. And yes, I put this here while you were changing._

_~Clockwork_

I opened the box and what I saw really amazed me.

In there is a black T-shirt that is a turtle neck, black pants but in the right leg was ripped, white belt, white combat boots, white fingerless gloves, a black mouth cover, a sword. A stash that I can keep my sword. The stash is white on the upper part and black on the lower. The lower part has my DP emblem.

The sword has a black handle with my DP logo, the blade is a little curved. I tied the stash in my back and put the sword in the stash.

I went to the bathroom again and change into my ghost form and change. My eyes are still undamaged but I decided to put on bandages so no one can recognize me. Well, except my DP logo.

So I grabbed bandages that are located in a cabinet in the bathroom.

I used the bandages to cover my eyes except for my right eye. I also put bandages on my arms and right leg cause the left side of my pants was ripped off. I put them on cause it makes me look cool and mysterious.

I went outside the bathroom and flew through the window. All in my mind is to find Dick.

* * *

**Me: This used to be Danny PhantomXThe Batman crossover. But I have no knowledge about the show. Well, _I used to._ And I won't be updating my other stories cause ITS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO!**

**Danny: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Not yet...**

**Danny: Oh... Happy Almost Birthday!**

**Me: THANKS DANNY! (hugs Danny tightly)**

**Danny: Can...Can't Br..breathe**

**Me: Sorry (lets go of Danny) Oh and Today, I will celebrate my B Day. But my real Birthday is on May 22. YAY!**

**Jazz: So what do you want on your birthday?**

**Me: Hmmmm... What I want is NEW DANNY PHANTOM EPISODES! Oh and I also want Art Supplies.**

**Danny: I still don't get it why they canceled my show...**

**Jazz: Well, Butch Hartman explained that he spend to much money on your movies. Like TUE. But still, there are many DP fans out there that really like your show. And look! There are many Fanfics of you!**

**Danny: True. True. I still don't get it why Rosie cried on a Fanfic.**

**Me: HELLO!? That Fanfic is SO touching. You know, Danny Vlad Father/ Son Fanfic. Its called Checkmate by pearl84. You guys should check it out too (begins to cry)**

**Vlad: Well, of course its sad! Daniel just betrayed me in that story!**

**Danny: I did?**

**All: YES!**

**Danny: Oh...**

**Me: Well its time to go. So Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

"That's so sad. I feel bad for Danny" A voice of a girl said.

"That is why you need to guide him on his journey to find his last blood relative" Clockwork said to the girl. Now this girl has long Black hair, Neon Green eyes, pale skin, wearing a Red T- shirt with White collar and sleeves, Black skirt, White stocking, Black combat boots, and her body is glowing White.

"So I get to live with him?" She asked. This girl looks about 12 years of age. And CW nodded at her question. "Okay then! But, people will suspect me cause I'm _glowing"_

"Don't worry. I have that under control" CW gently placed his staff on the girl's forehead and the glow disappeared.

"Thanks Clocky. Should I also tell him my abilities?"

"Yes" CW then opened a portal. "Also, here are some money for food and a place to stay when you find Daniel" CW handed her a box.

"Thanks"

"Goodluck, Rosie" Rosie then jumped in the portal to find the boy.

**Rosie's POV**

Hi. I'm Rosie. I was called by Clockwork to help Daniel or Danny. I'm a ghost girl with special abilities and I died at the age of 12.

When I was alive, I was strolling the street at night. I was about to go home before my curfew when I saw a fox crossing the road. Then there was a truck going at full speed. I felt pity for the fox since I care about the animals. So I did what I could do.

I ran towards the fox and threw it on the other side of the road. But not to hard. Then I was hit by the truck. By helping the fox, I gained the ability to turn into one when I became a ghost.

Clockwork told me to come to his lair, and he showed me what had happened to Danny. So he said that I should help him. In my fox form, I have Red fur, a small White hair covering my right eye, Black mane on my back, White fur on my face going to my underbelly, White tip on my tail and Black under the tail, long White fur on my front legs and Black on my back legs, I also have Neon Green eyes, my ears are Black with White inside.** (Look on the picture of my profile to see Rosie's fox form)**

My abilities in my humanoid and fox form are different. In my humanoid form, I have the basic ghost abilities such as invisibility, intangibility, flight, I can shoot Red ecto blast, Red ecto shield, I can turn into a Red mist, overshadowing, and telekinesis.

In my fox form, I still have the basic ghost ability except I don't have ecto blast. Instead, I can breath Red flames.

I'm not as powerful as Danny though. But I don't mind.

So here I am. In my humanoid form. Walking on the streets. Finding a boy with ghost powers. While I was walking, something just grabbed my hands and something nudge on my back.

"Give me all your valuables, _little girl_" A voice said behind me. 2 muggers. I can't use my powers yet. So I did what I could do.

Scream.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Let's see. I'm in a city that I don't know. I put my hood up so no one can see the bandages covering my eye. Well, that's irony for ya.

While I was walking an unknown street, I heard a scream. Sounds like a girl screaming for help. So I ran into an alleyway. When no one was around, I transformed into my ghost half, went invisible, and flew the source of the scream.

When I got there, I saw 2 muggers and a little girl about the age of 12. So I flew down and let my invisibility drop. I held my sword and got in front of the little girl.

"Leave" I hissed.

"Oh yeah. Looks like a runt is going to stop us" Said one of the mugger. He got out a gun and the other got out a crow bar. The one holding a gun fired at me. But I blocked the bullets using my sword. The other charge at me and swinging the crowbar but I went intangible. I then slashed my sword making the crowbar fly out of his hand. The two backed up when they saw me go intangible.

"Wh-what are y-you?" One of the mugger asked.

"You worst nightmare" I said darkly and the 2 scrambled away. I then saw a box. So I picked it up and went over to the little girl. I bent down to her level and held out the box.

"Is this yours?" I asked kindly and she nodded slowly.

"Thanks" She then grabbed the box and starred at me. "Wait a minute... Your Danny Phantom. Right?" Now that question made me nervous.

"Wh-what?"

"Wait!" She exclaimed before I go invisible. "You know Clockwork. Right?"

"Yeah. Are you working for him?"

"Well, kinda. He sent me to find you. He said you could use my help.

**No One's POV**

"Look kid" The ghost boy said.

"I have a name you know!" The little girl interrupted and held out a hand. "I'm Rosie" The boy kindly shook her hand. "Danny. So... How could a human little girl help me?"

"Oh, simple. I'm a ghost that can turn into a fox" The ghost girl explained which made the ghost boy suprised.

"Wait. A _ghost_ that can turn into a _fox?"_ The girl nodded and a smile formed on her face and held out the box. "Here, hold this for me" Danny took the box and Rosie stepped back. A Red mist then swirled around her. When it was gone, a Red fox then stood on her place. "Suprised?"

"Totally" The boy replied. He then stood up. "Come on. Let's go find someplace to stay... What's in the box anyway?"

"Money for food and shelter. Can we go to... Um... I don't know..." The fox replied. "Oh and by the way, when I'm in my humanoid form, CW removed my glow. So I'll be going with you if a ghost attacks. But I'll be fighting with you in my _fox form"_ Rosie said. "Plus, in this form, call me Kitsune"

"Alright then. Lets go" The two of them then flew off to find a place to stay.

* * *

**Me: Yay! I got what I wanted! Art supplies! But still no Danny Phantom New Episodes... And yeah, Rosie Kitsune is my OC**

**Jazz: You sure get stuff that easily**

**Me: Yeah. I only ate pizza, pancit, cake, and I'm already full... They said that I'm getting fat. But hey! I'm not fat! Just a little.. You know... Thin.**

**Jazz: Well, on to the discussion of this chapter. So Rosie here want you guys to vote.**

**Me: Yup! So please read this selections... **

_**Should Danny own a store?**_

**Cafe or Bookstore**

_**Who will they meet first?**_

**Batman or The Flash**

_**Will Vlad be evil?**_

**Yes or No**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWERES! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY! BUT _NO FLAMES!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just a reminder. Danny's pants is ripped of on the RIGHT SIDE OF THE LEG. So Danny covered his RIGHT LEG with bandages, Okay?**

**Okay, so here are the results for the vote!**

**Danny's shop -_ Bookstore_**

**Danny's encounter with a superhero -_The Flash_**

**Vlad being Good or Evil -_Good_**

**Yeah, little miss BANANA HEAD is right. Vlad should at least be good. Since she lost Maddie. So I have plans for him. But I can't tell. That'll be spoiling ;3  
**

**Plus, in this chapter, we'll be concentrating on Danny and Rosie.**

* * *

**Rosie's POV**

"Are we there yet?" I asked the mysterious hooded boy. That's right, he looks mysterious to me. Yup, were walking down the road. In our human forms. And me, being bored. "Are we there yet?" Danny shook his head. He's still mute in human form. But he can talk in his ghost form.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's help citizens! You know, like you used to! I can help! But its partner... Not sidekick" I suggested and he stopped he's walking and turned around to face me. He nodded his head and ruffle my hair and he gave me a warm smile.

"We can also open up a bookstore so we won't run out of money" I added and he nodded once again. "I know a way to find a portal. Follow me" I ran to an alleyway with Danny following me. Once we were alone in the alleyway, I transformed into my fox form and Danny transformed into his ghost form. I began to sniff the ground, then the air. And I found the scent of a random ghost portal. "I found a portal behind that bill board" I pointed to a nearby bill bored and Danny nodded his head and flew towards it and me following him. I don't know why I could track a portal, but that must be instinct. I think... Or the fact that the GZ smells dead.

We then came to face a swirling green portal. "Yep. This is the portal to the ghost zone." I said and Danny nodded. He went into the portal and I followed him.

* * *

Okay, floating around the ghost zone is even _more _boring! We've been flying for hours! Actually, its been 2 minutes... But its like hours!

"Danny! Are we there yet! I'm tired!" I whined and Danny just sighed. I then went over to him and lie down on his white messy hair. Yes, I'm still in my fox form. After a while, I then loose consciousness and fell asleep.

**Danny's POV**

As soon as Rosie laid on my head, I then decided to let her sleep. She isn't that heavy anyway. As I floated through the ghost zone with a ghost fox sleeping on my head, other ghost have been giving me weird looks. But I just ignored them. I then bumped into a familiar face.

"Watch where your going!" Said a female voice. It was none other than Ember. She then gave me a weird look and spotted my DP emblem.

"Dipstick? You change your look?"

"W-well... I-I... Um... Y-yeah. I was just about to head to Clockworks" I stuttered. Scared that she might attack. I didn't want to cause trouble.

"Yeah, whatever. Too bad that your portal exploded" She scoffed and I got angry at her comment. I then grabbed my sword and Green flames started to erupt on the blade and I slowly got closer, not waking up Rosie since she needed a rest.

"Don't. You. Dare. Cause. Havoc. In. Amity Park" I hissed at her darkly. She then had a scared look on her face.

"O-okay... I-I w-was just h-heading b-back to my l-lair" She stuttered.

"Leave" I hissed and she quickly scrambled away. I look at the other ghost nearby and my right eye -the one that's not covered in bandages- glowed a dangerous shade of green. And the ghost scrambled away. I sighed, trying to get the memories out of my head. As I continue to float towards CW's lair, a single tear slid down my cheek. I then put back my sword and continue to float towards The Time Master's Lair.

* * *

I then arrived at CW's place. And I was greeted by CW in his toddler form.

"Ah, I see Rosie had succeeded to find you"

"Yep. I appreciate her company, but can you do us a favor?

"You and Rosie want to open a bookstore. Wait here for a minute" He then shifted to his elder form and floated out of the room. **(Okay, typing CW's differrent form is tiring so I'm just going to ignore it)**

Then there was a soft yawn coming from on top of my head. "Hey Danny, are we there yet?" Rosie whispered.

"Yup. We're already here" She then jumped off of my head and landed on the floor and stretched like a cat. She then transformed back to her humanoid form. Then CW came in.

"I just went to the viewing room and I placed all your thing that you need for your house and for you bookstore into your new house" He explained.

"Hi Clocky! Nice to see you again" Rosie said in a sweet voice which made a smile form in CW's face.

"It is nice to see you too, Rosie. If you can kindly walk in to the portal, it will lead you to your new house located in Happy Harbor. And everything you two will need is in that house" Clockwork then opened up a portal with a slash of his staff. "Also, the 2 of you will be disguised as brother and sister. And you 2 will go by the name of Daniel Thanto and Rosie Thanto"

"Alright then. Thanks Clockwork" He nodded his head at me and I nodded back. I then turn to face Rosie. "Lets go Rosie" She nodded her head and we step inside the portal.

* * *

Wow... This house is awesome!

The house is a 3 story building. The first floor is the bookstore. It has 5 bookshelves filled with books of Ancients, History, Mysteries, Paranormal, Science, Technology, and Novels. It has a counter with a cash register and a stool behind the counter, 3 sofas fit for 5 people, the door is transparent and has a Closed~Open sign, a giant rounded dark blue carpet in the middle of the room, black walls, and brown wooden floor, there's also a coffee maker on the side of the door, and ceiling. There's are also nightstands on each side of the sofas. Then there are 2 medium sized window on each side of the door. On the right window is written _Fantomo _in Red paint. Yup. Fantomo is Phantom in Esperanto._  
_

The second floor is the living room and kitchen. The living room has blue walls, black carpet, brown sofa fit for 3 people, a medium flat screen T.V, 2 medium sized windows with dark red curtains, and a light brown wooden coffee table.

The third floor is our bedroom and the bathroom.

My room has Black walls with a few NASA posters, blue carpet, a bed with black frame with a blue blanket, a neon green laptop on top of a wooden table with a blue office chair, a brown wooden nightstand with a neon green alarm clock and a blue lamp, a white dresser, and a medium sized window with dark blue curtains. The dresser now contains my new clothing.

Black turtle neck, dark blue pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. There are also dark blue pajamas.

Rosie's room has Red walls, white carpet, a few Animal Posters, a bed with light brown frame with red blanket, a brown wooden nightstand with a pink alarm clock, green lamp,a red MP3 player with earphones, a medium sized window with dark red curtains, and a white dresser that contains her new clothing.

Red tank top with white shirt underneath, black shorts, white stocking, and black combat boots. And there are red pajamas.

* * *

After we check out the house, I went to the kitchen to make dinner. Well, since it's only 12 in the midnight, I'm still hungry and Rosie wanted to try human food.

So here I am now, making lasagna. _I miss you guys. Why did I forget to change the ecto filter? _I kept thinking that over and over and a single tear slipped down my face. But it can't be seen since my eyes are covered in bandages. Oh and me and Rosie are in our human forms. Rosie is at the living room watching T.V. And since my right arm is on a sling, I use telekinesis to cook the dish.

Once it was done, I used my telekinesis to set up the table and put the food on the plate and on the table.

"Yay! Dinner's ready!" I heard Rosie exclaim and on cue, she instantly ran in and sat on the table as I did the same and we began to eat.

"Hey Danny, can you talk telepathically so we can communicate while your in your human form?" Rosie asked after swallowing the mouth full of food. And I just shrugged at her question. Then a sharp pain erupted in my head. A serious headache.

"Oh my! I didn't do anything Danny! I'll get some medicine!" I clutched my head hoping the pain would stop.

**Rosie's POV**

_ Oh no oh no oh no!_ I thought over and over and I turned intangible and flew straight for the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and found a tablet that could get rid of headaches. I grabbed the medicine tablet and phase through the floor.

I was so glad I landed in the kitchen. So I grab a glass of water and handed them to Danny. Danny swallowed the tablet and drank the water.

_Ouch... That hurts_ A voice said into my head.

"Danny, I think someone is talking to my head" Danny just shrugged. _This is so weird_ This time, Danny looked at me suprised.

_Rosie, are you talking in my head? _I heard Danny's voice in my head. So I tried to think back.

_No... I don't have any telepathic powers. _I gasped once I realized something. _Danny! Your the one who has the telepathic power!_

_Really!? This is so cool! Now we can communicate!_

_Yay! You have a new power! Hey Danny, can you even see in your human form?_

_Yep. I can see only its green._

_So awesome!_

I looked at Danny and saw that he's feeling tired. "Hey Danny, why don't you take a rest. I'll clean up"

_You sure?_

_Yup!_

_Alright. But be sure to go straight to bed _I nodded my head and he walked out of the kitchen to go to his room for some sleep. I used my telekinesis to levitate the plates and utensils to the sink. While I'm levitating them, there's a red glow surrounding them. I went over to the sink and began to wash them. Once I was done, I turned off the lights and headed to my room. I put on my pajamas and turn of the light off my room and went to bed to get some rest.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Before I go to my bedroom, I decided to go to the bathroom first.

Once I was in, I went to the sink to wash my hands. I decided to unwrap my bandages. Once it was gone, I looked at the mirror to see my reflection. I can see me, only green. Still due to my ghost powers. But in reality, my eyes are grey with black pupils. I pulled down my collar to see a scar running across my neck. I slightly move my injured arm to see it was healing. I decided to give it a day or two before I get rid of the sling. I saw a sunglasses on the open cabinet. I grabbed it and closed the cabinet. I decided that I should wear sunglasses instead of wrapping bandages on my face. So I grabbed my sunglasses and head back to my room.

I set down my glasses on the nightstand and put on my pajamas. I set the alarm clock and slumped down on my bed. Getting a good night's rest

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! The next one is Vlad's, Robin's, and Sam's POV! And I might draw Danny's new ghost half. If you want to look at Rosies Fox Form, check out my profile ;D**

**Until Next Time!**

**_Rosie Kitsune_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vlad's POV **

I can't believe this. Why in the world did she have to leave me! That Goof-Ball Jack forgot to change that blasted Ecto-Filter! I couldn't live without Maddie. Since I watched the news about the portal exploded and declared Jack, Jasmine, and _Maddie _ dead, my breathing and heartbeat stopped. But when they also announced that there is still one surviver, Daniel Fenton, a thought just kept running through my head.

I finally have the son I've always wanted.

The thought filled me with glee, joy, happines. But when they sent him to the hospital, the declared him missing. Where in the world would Daniel ran off to! I needed to find him. Even though he dosen't want to become evil, I'll gladly accept that. I won't force him to become evil, all I want is to give him a good life and protect him. Like what a father does to his children.

I need to find him.

* * *

**Dick/Robin's POV **

9 years me and my little brother have been seperate.

9 years on how I miss him so much.

9 years have I've been thinking if he's having a good life.

9 years I've always wanted to see him and tell him how much I care and love him.

When I lived with Bruce Wayne, he said that my little bro has a family. The Fentons. And he now comes by the name Daniel _Fenton. _I was so happy that he found a family that would care for him. But I would also care for him and protect him. No matter what.

But today I'm in the mansion, watching news along with Bruce. Then there was announcement came from Amity Park. I would also watch the news in Amity Park since that is where my brother live.

But then my breathing stopped and I felt my heart liked it was on fire.

The Fenton household exploded declaring Jack, Jasmine, and Maddie Fenton dead. And my brother survive. But that's not all.

When he was sent to the hospital, he was declared missing. Where would my little brother go to!?

Then I felt a tear slid down my cheek. Until I cried.

Bruce comforted me, but all my mind is thinking,

_Is my little brother safe? Where is he? _

"Its okay Dick, we'll find him" The voice of Bruce brought me out of my thoughts. Then there was a ringing sound.

"But lets go to Mt. Justice. I might give a mission to the team" I nodded my head and we went to the Batcave.

* * *

"Dude, you okay?" Asked Wally. After our covert mission, the team and I are in the cave, Just hanging around. **(I'm actually not good at giving covert missions. Sorry) **

"Huh? Oh... Yeah. I'm fine" Me and Wally are playing video games while Megan is cooking and Artemis helping her along with Conner. And Kaldur is reading a book.

"Dude, seriously. You've never been down like this before. Is something wrong?"

"Nah. Just thinking some stuff. Let's keep playing"

"Alright. Fine. You still can't beat me in this game!"

**Robin Wins!**

"Best 2 out of 3" I rolled my eyes at Wally's tactics. But kept playing.

_Don't worry Danny. I'll find you. _

"Hey guys, me and Artemis are going out for a bit" Megan said. "There's also a batch of cookies on the counter"

"Okay" Me and the rest said and the 2 gals went out for some girly girl stuff.

* * *

**Sam's POV (In Paris)**

**~Riiinnnggg**

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sam. Its Tucker"_

"Oh hi Tuck. What's up?"

_"Its Danny" _I heard Tucker sniff. Like he was about to cry.

"Is something wrong?" Right now, Tucker's in California.

_"I just watched the news coming from Amity Park. They said that the portal in Fenton works exploded. Declaring Jack, Maddie, and Jazz dead" _I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. Then my eyes are forming tears.

"How about Danny? What happened to Danny!?"

_"He's fine. He was sent to the hospital. But when the doctor came back to check on him, he's gone. He was declared missing" _How could Danny run away? I know he dosen't want to go to Vlad, but if he ran away to find us, he would have been here by now. I was now crying.

"D-do you th-think he's f-fine? If he wa-wants to fi-find us, he would've be-been here by n-now" I said between sobs.

_"I know. He hasn't visited me too. Where could he have been? Maybe he ran away to do something important. When are you going back to Amity?" _

"Next week. You?"

_"Next week too. When you get home, meet me at my place" _

"O-okay. See ya Tuck" Then the phone went dead. Is Danny alright? Where could he possibly been? I just sat there, crying my eyes out. Where's Danny?

* * *

**Danny's POV**

**~RIIIINNNNGGG**

Ugh! Stupid alarm clock. I slammed the snooze button. I glanced at my clock and saw that it's **10:23. **Not be able to sleep anymore, I got up and went to the bathroom. I decided that I won't be needing my sling anymore. So I made my arm intangible and the bandages fell off. I stretched my right arm, not hurting anymore. I opened the faucet and filled the tub with hot water. I took off my clothes and took a nice, warm, relaxing bath. After I was done, I put on my new clothes and put on my new sunglasses.

I went to Rosie's room and knock on her door 3 times. I heard a faint "Come in" and turned the knob and went in her room.

Her hair is a little wet and she's wearing her new clothes. She must already taken a bath. She's lying on her bed with her earphones in her ear. So she's listening to her MP3 player.

"Sup Danny. Need anything?" She turned off her MP3 and pulled out the earphones.

_I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want?_

_How about... Toast. I never had one of those._

_Alright then. Why don't you watch T.V while you wait?_

_Sure! _

We both turned intangible and phase downstairs. Rosie went to the living room to watch T.V while I went to the kitchen to make toast.

_Hey Rosie, notice anything different about me?_

_Yup! You have sunglasses and your right arm isn't in a sling anymore._

_Very good!_

I finished the toast already and set them on the table.

_Rosie, its ready! I'm going to open up the shop._

_Sure thing! _

As if on cue, she instantly sat on the table to eat her toast. I grabbed a piece and went downstairs to open the shop.

* * *

When I flipped the sign from _Closed _to _Open, _I grabbed a book and went to sit behind the counter while reading the book and eating my toast. 2 minutes have passed and I think I need to go to the bathroom.

_Rosie, could you watch the shop while I go to the bathroom?_

_Sure thing!_

_Oh and use the stairs._

_Okay, okay. _

I heard footsteps coming upstairs, and a few second Rosie came running down the stairs. I stood up and headed for the bathroom while Rosie took my place as the cashier.

**Rosie's POV **

Okay, even after a few seconds, this is so boring! Good thing I brought my MP3 player with me! Right now, I'm listening to a song called _Count on Me by Bruno Mars._ Then I saw 2 girls come in.

One has blonde hair and dark grey eyes. The other girl has red hair and amber eyes. I quickly pull off my earphones and greeted the 2.

"Hello, and welcome to Fantomo. Would you like to buy a book?" The red haired girl was the first one to greet me back.

"Hi! I'm Megan. And this is Artemis. We were just looking around to find something interesting" She said in a cheery tone.

"Well, we have all kinds of books. We even have a coffee machine if you'd like"

"I'll have coffee" Artemis said and went over to the machine"

"I'll choose some books" Megan said and went over to the bookshelves.

_So Rosie, any costumers today? _I heard Danny talk telepathically to me.

_Just 2. Their names are Megan and Artemis. What'd you doing?_

_Oh I'm just grabbing a snack. Do you think you can handle them?_

_Pfft. I can do it on my own._

_Alright, alright. Good luck though._

_Okay. _

"Um, I would like to buy this" Megan showed me a book she wanted. It was a book about _The Planet Earth _

"Sure thing! That would be 25 dollars please" As what I said, she handed me the cash.

"I would also like to buy this" Artemis showed me a book about _Archery. _

"That would be 20 dollars" Like what Megan did, she handed me the cash. Only it was 30 dollars. So i gave her the change.

"By the way, I'm Rosie Thanto. Me and my older brother own this shop" I said and held out a hand with the 2 kindly shook it.

"Nice to meet you" Megan said.

"Its time to go Megan" Artemis said.

"Alright. Bye Rosie"

"Bye guys. Come back soon" I wave good-bye to them and they left the store.

By the time they left, Danny came walking down the stairs.

"Hi Danny! I sold 2 books today!"

_Good job! Your getting the hang of it. Why don't you try and read a book?_

_Hmmm... Okay! _I got off the stool and went to the bookshelves to find a book the would be interesting for me to read. Then I found _Animal Facts _and I quickly grabbed it. I wet to go sit on the couch and put on my earphones and turned on my MP3 player while reading the book. Danny went to sit on the stool.

There were costumers that were coming in the store. They would either buy a book or buy coffee from the coffee machine. It was closing time and I closed the book, got off the couch but still listening to my MP3 player, and switched the sign from _Open _to _Close. _

_Rosie, I'm going to head out for a bit. I want you to stay in your room and lock it. I made noodles, there at the counter._

_Where you going?_

_Going to find Dick._

_Can I come?_

_Why don't you come with me tomorrow night?_

_Aww! Fine... _

Me and Danny headed up stairs. I went in to the kitchen to eat the noodles and Danny transformed into his ghost half and flew off.

* * *

**Well, sorry for this short chapter... But PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Sorry about this! But I'm gonna put ALL of my storiEs in HIATUS. Why? 3 words**

**Back To School**

**Hopefully, I'll continue The Two Brothers FIRST. SINCE YOU LIKE THAT STORY.**

**Sorry again. DON'T BE MAD! I HATE PEOPLE GETTING MAD AT ME!**

**Anyway, LONG HIATUS! Education is important you know :D**

**So PLEASE be patient!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	6. I have A confession for you guys

**Guys, I'm so sorry but I have to confess something... I made another account...**

**Why?**

**I have writers block in this story... ALL of my story in this account.**

**BUT!**

**I only made ONE story in my other account! Yeah, I have MANY accounts. Like, 3 accounts. DPhantom5221, Rosie Kitsune, and DarkShade5221.**

**AND!**

**I'm SURE you'll like my story in DarkShade5221**

**Its called**

**Control **

**I'm so sorry! I should'v told you guys earlier! I am so ASHAMED!**

**Good NEWS!**

**Hopefully, I'll UPDATE The Two Brothers next week... So Stay Tuned! And I'll give you some SPOILERS!**

**In the next chapter, The Team will finally meet Phantom and Kitsune! The Team will think that Phantom is a menace because**

**1) He stole from a bank in the episode Control Freak**

**2) He kidnapped the previous mayor in the episode Public Enemies**

**3) They say that Phantom was the cause of the explosion in Amity Park**

**Sam and Tucker will also be in the next chapter. They will also meet Danielle again. If you guys want, Vlad will help them find Danny. SO ITS A TRUCE!**

**Again, I'm SO sorry! But I PROMISE I'll update! I Promise...  
**

**Thank you for you review!**

**And again, You guys should read**

**Control**

**Its a Danny Phantom FanFic!**

**Its gonna be an awesome story!**


	7. GOOD NEWS!

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Since MANY authors or Non-Authors like this story,**

**I SHALL CONTINUE IT!**

**BUT!**

**NOT in this account. In my other one, DarkShade5221**

**ALTHOUGH!**

**It may take a weak cause,**

**1)I need to lay off the computer cause my eyesight is getting blurry (plus my mom and dad said so)**

**2)SCHOOL! My SUMMER has ENDED! -_-'**

**3) WRITERS BLOCK! Well, not that much.**

**ALSO!**

**I might change Rosie Kitsune. NOT Fox, BUT... Wolf? Nah! Bear? NO WAY! Ummm... I KNOW!**

**A puppy!**

**OH WAIT! Nah! Weelll, I'm thinking about puppy with sharp claws!**

**So keep an eye out!**

**Oh and I MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE! But first! To answer your reviews!**

**__bo: _Sorry dude! I have WRITERS BLOCK and I'm busy with SCHOOL -_-' But I'll try my best to edit the Redux ^^ _  
**

**Messie23: _I'll try to edit the Redux as fast as I can! ^^ But with school... I dunno if I can write that fast -_-' Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like the story! _**

**Guest: _Hmmm... Yeah. I forgot about that -_-' I'll try to edit the Redux as fast as I can! _**

**Guest: _ I'll try! ^^ But I might slow down because of school -_-' _**

**ethiopian1287: _DAAAWW! X3 Thank you for your understanding! ^^ Yup! I'm trying my best at school! X3 _**

**dainaga1: _¡Gracias!  
Ah, y ¿sabía usted que también estoy DarkShade5221? Además, estoy continuando la historia en esa cuenta! ^^ Pero con la escuela, podría publicar la próxima semana o algo así. Me alegra que te guste esta historia! ^^ _**

**RCRC36: _I'll try my best to edit the story and post it! Thank you for reviewing! ^^ _**

**dainaga1: _Corrija! Buen trabajo en eso! Pero cuando Danny estaba controlada por que el personal y hacer cosas malas, La Liga había sido realmente suspiscious de él ^^ _**

**DragonMistress99: _Weelll, when Danny did bad things, The League had been REALLY suspiscious on him. Though, your right about C) ^^ I have school, so I don't think I can edit that fast -_-' I'm glad you like Rosie! Though, I might change her name, appearance, etc. _**

**Sorry, I can't answer the other reviews -_-'**

**But for those who reviewed, Thank You for supporting me! And I'll try my best to edit it! And it MAY have a FEW CHANGES!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	8. Good News and Bad News (PLEASE READ!)

**Hi guys! It's me again! I have Good news and Bad news.**

**Good News**

**- Since many writers/readers/guest like this story, I shall CONTINUE IT!**

**Bad News**

**-Writers Block. So feel free to PM me for ides!**

**NOTE: I'm going to do this story in my other account. DarkShade5221 so PM me there. I KNOW I have many accounts! Flame me and you die...**

**-School... At least 1st periodic exams are FINISH!**

**-Plot line; Okay, I actually didn't think this through.. But, **

**1) Will they have a new OC villain?**

**2) Will Danny get captured by The Light?**

**3) Should I make Sam and Tucker also Dead?**

**Also, it's still going to be a DxS**

**And for my OC, Guest suggested Panther or Badger *Giggles* Little Badger... XD**

**But I'm debating if it's a Badger, Panther, or Something else. REVIEW YOU ANSWERS! Here are your choices:**

**Badger (Little Badger XD)**

**Panther**

**Wolf**

**Gryphon (Wow!)**

**Dragon (EPIC! XD) **

**I REALLY need your help to finish this story! So please PM me in my account DarkShade5221 if you have any suggestions/ideas!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	9. EMERGENCY! Chosen Familiar!

**Emergency!**

**I decided that DP's Familiar will be a Wolf.**

**Wolf Animal Spirit- **

In the spirit animal kingdom, the wolf symbolizes:

Sharp intelligence, deep connection with instincts  
Appetite for freedom  
Expression of strong instincts  
Feeling threatened, lack of trust in someone or in yourself

Well, that's all! Just wanna let you know.

I'll see you soon!

Remember!

I STILL need your Help!


	10. Re-Make Announcement!

**ATTENTION!**

**The Re-Make is now POSTED! XD**

**It is now called 'Bird and Ghost'**

**DP's Familiar is a Wolf named Susi. Pronounced like Susie.**

**It is still a DPxYJ crossover.**

**It has 2 chapters.**

**So, ENJOY! ^^**

**And I KNOW I have too MANY stories!**

**Don't blame me! Blame my imaginative brain!**

**So, PLEASE no Flames!**

**That's all. Thank you the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! X3**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


End file.
